malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Gothos
Gothos was a JaghutGardens of the Moon, Chapter 6, UK MMPB p.211 and the author of Gothos' Folly, his best known literary work, which was occasionally cited throughout the series.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 3, UK MMPB p.93 He was also the author of A Life in Mists. He was over seven feet tall and gaunt, with greenish skin and long grey hair which he wore tied back. His huge tusks curled from his lower jaw on either side of a wide, thin slit mouth. A pronounced brow ridge hid his eyes, which were the colour of dirty ice. He spoke in a low, rumbling voice.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 23, US HC p.574Forge of Darkness, Chapter 16, UK HC p.517 Mappo Runt argued that "Gothos's curse was in being too aware--of everything. Every permutation, every potential. Enough to poison every scan he cast on the world. It availed him naught, and worse, he was aware of even that."Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 3, US HC p.100 In Gardens of the Moon Bellurdan stated that as a Thelomen he was of Jaghut descendant though he thought that, of course, Gothos would deny this.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 10, UK MMPB p.331 In Deadhouse Gates Fiddler, Apsalar, Crokus Younghand, and Rellock traveled through the Azath warren from Tremorlor to the Deadhouse. There they met Gothos, who turned out to be the House's guardian. Gothos expressed his annoyance that the group had failed to orchestrate his son, Icarium's, imprisonment in Tremorlor before quickly apologizing. He explained that Icarium's problems with memory were a result of the Jhag's failed attempt to free his father from the Azath. His son did not understand that he enjoyed the peace and solitude of guardianship, and as a result of the attempt Icarium was forever scarred and no longer even remembered his father. Fiddler thought that Gothos' resemblance to Icarium was unmistakeable. Gothos offered the group a healing drink before asking them to vacate the house.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 23, US HC p.574-575 In Memories of Ice It was hinted that Gothos had an estranged relationship from his brother Gethol. First, the Crippled God spoke of a time when Gethol had failed Gothos when his brother had called upon him. Gethol interrupted the god before he could go into further detail.Memories of Ice, Chapter 8, US SFBC p.295 Later, Kallor referred to Gothos as the smarter brother and said he must be laughing at Gethol's misfortune. Gethol countered by saying his brother never laughed, but Gethol did whenever he thought of the place where his brother languished.Memories of Ice, Chapter 13, US SFBC p.440 In House of Chains It was revealed that the Azath House from which Icarium attempted to free his father was located in the Jhag Odhan. Icarium had mortally wounded the House before being struck unconscious by his Toblakai companion of the time. The site of this Azath House was the same place as where the Jaghut, Phyrlis, now resided.House of Chains, Chapter 17, US SFBC p.587 In Midnight Tides ] Shortly after the sundering of Kurald Emurlahn, Gothos observed the invasion of the Malazan world through a violent rent by the combined armies of Silchas Ruin's Tiste Andii and Scabandari Bloodeye's Tiste Edur. After the invaders defeated the army and Skykeeps of the K'Chain Che'Malle and Scabandari betrayed Silchas, Gothos prepared to work a ritual of Omtose Phellack. He was interrupted by the Elder God, Mael, who bargained with the Jaghut to preserve the destruction within a layer of ice. In return Mael would owe Gothos a debt. Mael also made an alliance with Kilmandaros from the other side of the invaders' gate to bring down Scabandari and scatter his people. Gothos warned him to be quick about it as he sensed Anomander Rake awakening to the threat.Midnight Tides, Prologue, US SFBC p.24-25 Unexpectedly, Gothos' ritual had a severe and long lasting impact on the lands that would one day be known as western Lether. The ice sealed the pathways of the dead, freezing out the Death Hold so that it was unknown on Lether and causing the dead to loiter as ghosts, shades, and undead.Midnight Tides, Chapter 20, US SFBC p.602-604 In Reaper's Gale (Information needed) In Toll the Hounds Nimander Golit and his party of Tiste Andii kin and Kallor, on their way to Bastion in central Genabackis, came upon a ruined tower that Gothos was then inhabiting. During their conversation, Gothos told them that he had in the past been allied with the Kron T'lan Imass, the clan of Bek'athana Ilk, to capture Raest, one of Gothos' own offsprings. He had not mourned the fall of the obnoxiously arrogant Tyrant. The T'lan Imass then turned on their allies and Gothos killed the forty-three hunters and one Bonecaster.Toll the Hounds, Chapter 8, UK HB p.282-285 Having taken tea with Gothos, Nimander accidently fell through a 'gate' inside the ruined tower into an unnamed Warren where he met Elder, a mason who built Azath Houses. Elder was essentially a prisoner of Gothos - being kept in this place to which only Gothos normally had easy access. Elder and Nimander talked and Nimander learned that, although Elder would build Azath Houses, Gothos always managed it so that he, not Elder, would vanish with the newly completed House - leaving the mason behind. This explained how Gothos, unlike other guardians, managed to travel to other Azath Houses and from there to their realms. Nimander finally figured out a way to circumvent this practice of Gothos'. Elder build a new Azath and this time the mason vanished along with the House when it was finished - finally freeing Elder and allowing him to build Azath Houses where and when he pleased.Toll the Hounds, Chapter 8, UK HB p.285-298 In Blood and Bone Gothos had occasion to be in residence as guardian in the Deadhouse in Malaz City when he was found there by Osserc - who had gone to the Azath House hoping to extract answers to questions that had been bothering him. Gothos, however, refused to give straight answers to Osserc's questions and the two Ascendants settled in to see which of them could out-wait the other. The resulting extended silences were periodically broken by philosophical exchanges between the two on a range of tangential topics. Gothos' unresponsiveness aggravated the Tiste Liosan but finally - after an extended period of time - resulted in Osserc realizing that he needed to cease trying to get answers out of Gothos but, instead, to look inside himself for the enlightenment he craved.Blood and Bone, Chapter 2, US HC p.97-99Blood and Bone, Chapter 4, US HC p.173-175Blood and Bone, Chapter 7, US HC p.278-282Blood and Bone, Chapter 13, US HC p.507-510Blood and Bone, Chapter 14, US HC p.540-541 In Forge of Darkness Gothos was known as the Lord of Hate, living in a nondescript building below the Tower of Hate. On the Night of Dissension, he had convinced the Jaghut that their civilization was a "misapprehension of purpose" and "a belated recognition of economic suicide." It was destined to advance until it collapsed. So the Jaghut civilization walked away from its future and broke apart into solitary individuals leaving Gothos as nearly the only resident of the once great Jaghut city of Omtose Phellack.Forge of Darkness, Chapter 3, UK HC p.55 Gothos imprisoned Hood within his dungeon to prevent him from declaring war on the Azathanai after Errastas and Sechul Lath had killed Hood's wife, Karish.Forge of Darkness, Chapter 11, UK HC p.322 He allowed Draconus to free Hood, but warned that Hood would declare a war on death itself.Forge of Darkness, Chapter 16, UK HC p.521 Draconus left his son Arathan to help Gothos continue his work on his Folly.Forge of Darkness, Chapter 16, UK HC p.520 In Fall of Light (Information needed) In Dancer's Lament Gothos was currently residing in a tomblike underground structure on the Seti Plains, near the Great Cliff and to the south of the Idryn.Dancer's Lament, Prologue, US TPB p.1 He called the structure his retreat. Pursuing Wu, Dorin Rav entered a small tunnel leading downwards into the structure, where they met Gothos, who was examining a casting of the Deck of Dragons which he had been unable to interpret for thousands of years, and a Nacht. A fit of annoyance threw Wu, Dorin, and the nacht to the walls with a burst of Gothos' power. Gothos released Dorin and Wu on the condition that they would take the nacht with them. After they left, Gothos briefly conversed with a Battered full helm, which accused Gothos of giving up too easily.Dancer's Lament, Prologue, US TPB p.3-10 Quotes ] Notes and references de:Gothos Category:Jaghut Category:Males Category:Authors